For You I'm Bleeding
by Jack-A-Lynn
Summary: Just a quick fic based on two original characters, Rory and Raene, that are lost in Silent Hill, and all actions are based upon Rory's continous nightmares. This fic was inspired by the song "For You I'm Bleeding" by Wolfsheim. Please R&R. I need the feed


Title: For you I'm Bleeding.

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than an mp3 copy of "For You I'm Bleeding" by Wolfsheim.

Silent Hill is a product and is owned by Konami.

I only own an mp3 copy of this song, a word processor, and inspiration, which came from this song.

"Here I am...here I am..." Rory whispered to himself, trying to catch his gasping breath, as a fist full of soggy, sweat soaked hair lay, plastered over his forehead.

He had seen this dream, this nightmare, before, and it was always the same. This time held one difference though. He had learned from the nightmare, and now that it was real, he could finally make it right. Instead of being the hero, and dying trying to save her, he would take the greed that pulsated around the wretched town of Silent Hill, and use it to bring himself to kill that stranger.

And just as his nightmare has always begun, Rory felt himself slump against the cold, cement wall of the basement of a church. He looked up, and through gasping breaths, was able to whisper a small "I'm so sorry." and nothing more.

She looked at him, equally worn out, and not understanding what his apology meant in the grand scheme of things.

_Here I am._

_Darkest night._

_Is masking the cold,_

_That embraces me._

"Rory, what?" she asked, propping herself up against a wooden door, with a shattered stained glass window rising up behind her to reflect the dull light, now glinting like flames from behind the face of Satan himself. "What is it?"

"Raene..." he panted, looking down at his sneakers, covered in what many would call coagulated blood. What they had been running through for almost an eternity in his mind. "I'm sorry. For bringing us here. For what I've done. For what I'm about to do..." he trailed off, to glance up to her eyes, questioning, almost accusing.

_Can't you see,_

_That truth means fear?_

He gently stepped close to her, studying the lips that he had once loved to kiss. Eyes narrowed, his sanity wanning, he reached out an arm, placing his hand on Raene's shoulder, knowing that it was the time that he had to change his destiny, forever. With the other hand, hidden in the shaddows, he reached down to retrieve a small glinting object. His eyes never left her face, studying it with such intensity that he would never forget it, as he drew the object closer, still enclosed by the shadows. A pocket knife.

"R...Rory?" Raene whimpered as she caught the glint of the cold steel blade in the dank light. "Rory, you can stop now. I don't like this game."

She knew that the darkest shadow creature of Silent Hill wasn't too far behind them, and all she could do was look into the dark brown eyes, the colour of insanity. "Rory...please. Please stop..." she begged, tears softly beginning to roll down her pale cheeks. "You're scaring me."

_Your lying breath_

_Never will resist._

Just as Rory moved his hand in a swift motion, to bring the blade to Raene's conscious view, a loud sound disrupted his train of thought. The sound of a wooden door being torn apart, like the very contents of his soul in that moment.

"This never happened before!" he breathed, whipping around to face the shapeless shadow of some terror known to only his heart. This nightmare had taken on a handle of it's own. It was all wrong.

The beast was to enter from the door behind Raene, just as he went to open it in his nightmare. He would be brutally slaughtered, and she would run away. But this was different.

"Rory, move!" Raene shouted, wrestling the pocket knife out of his grasp, to use as her own weapon against the nameless, faceless terror. She spoke to the shadow as if it would understand, and comprehend. "Get the hell away from him! I love him!" She screamed, brandishing the knife courageously.

_Alone I sit here waiting._

_Watching the world,_

_In it's agony._

"No, Raene..." he called, his eyes wide open as her last words filtered through his mind. 'I love him.' She was so ready to give her life, here and now, for his own good. It didn't make any sense to him.

Quickly, he pushed her away, standing to face the beast on his own. He gulped in a deep breath before he even knew that he did. Rory knew what he had to do.

"You want to take somebody? Take me! It's my time to go, after all." He challenged, with a sense of finality to his voice. Something that neither Raene nor himself could even begin to understand. It was just there. He was ready.

_Because I have seen_

_My future._

In a force stronger than the winds of a thousand tempests, the shadow descended upon Rory, ripping out what he could only describe of his soul, or what was left of it.

Finally, the shadow resided, all knowingly, leaving a brutalized young man, to lay on the ground, awaiting the time that he would die. In a town that takes all, one could not afford to be greedy. And he had been. With life.

_My crying face,_

_No cure that I'm longing for. _

"Rory...please...don't die." Raene cried, dropping to her knees in an ever widening pool of blood which extended to soak up in the carpet of the church basement. She took up his hand in hers, sobbing, and pleading for him to survive.

"Get out of here..." Rory whispered in return, weakly. "I'll be behind you soon...I promise." His eyes flickered, the light behind them nearly stolen. "I...I love you."

Without question, Raene stood, running towards the nearest door, and then turning back to Rory. "I love you too. I'll see you on the otherside." With that, she ran out the door, never noticing the dense shadow that began to refill the room, a morbid fog around the weak body of Rory.

"No..." was all that he could whimper, as bringing all of his strength together, he tried to pull his limp body, by way of his arms, the way that Raene had gone, and knowing that he was eternally damned to this town now.

Eternally.

_And no healer_

_Heals the evil._

_I sought truth for you,_

_Condemned to fail._

The last strength in his body exerted itself to a memory of Raene, as his head declined, no longer staying to look ahead. As much of a small thud resounded, then was choked out by the presence of the shadow.

Condemned to Fail. That thought echoed it's way through Rory's mind, as he gasped in with difficulty, just trying to stay alive a little while longer. He reasoned that help would be there soon. Raene would get help. And this would all be a nightmare to put behind him.

_'When I wake up, everything is going to be alright.' _He thought to himself, closing his eyes, and concentrating on that very thought.

His eyes stayed closed though, as his mind filtered to grey. And then black. This was his nightmare, once again, but this time, he never woke up.

_For you, for you,_

_I'm bleeding,_

_And every new dawn_

_ends in bitterness ..._


End file.
